Lost Boys
by Val-86
Summary: three students changed and one after. rivalry overlooked. two pairs of soulmates. more suprises
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: none of these characters is mine.  
Summary: Three students changed and one after. Rivalry overlooked. Two pair  
of soulmates and much more surprises..  
  
Lost Boys  
Chap 1  
The black, hooded figure look around him with piercing emerald gaze. He  
watched as the students and their family looks at him warily. Who wouldn't?  
In time of war, a presence of a mysterious figure in emerald clad, standing  
at the center of the crowd and looking at them like a predator eyeing his  
preys. Those near him could see the man, for that were very obvious,  
shaking his head as if amuse by their reaction to his presence. The man  
continues to watch as the Weasleys family pass him by, absorb in their  
chaotic little farewell. The Malfoys however never miss him, faltering a  
bit as they saw him. The figure seems to be afraid of them for he quickly  
gets into the train and went to look for his two other companions.  
"Hi, guys!" He said as soon as he set his eyes on his two friends. The two  
hooded figures in the cabin jump up with surprise. "J!" One of them shouts  
indignant. He pulls down his hood to show a pair of warm, serene brown eyes  
and black curls streak with chestnut color. J look at him as he and the  
other boy pulled down their owns. J eyes are no more obscured by the pair  
of glasses and had a similar pattern at his raven hair but the streaks of  
emerald. "Yes, Neil." J said cheekily. "Why.. you!" and so began the  
outburst of arguments between the two. The third figure watches the two  
with a glint of amusement in his blue eyes. As you can and should have  
guess, his hair too have the same streaks with blue color, of course. He is  
pull into the verbal war when the other two boys shout out his name, "Sam!"  
The whole thing will go on if not for the fact that the door is open and a  
boy with blonde hairs and silvery, gray eyes and a sneer distorting his,  
otherwise, handsome face. "So, you new here?" he spat out. "I'm .." The  
boys, who said in chorus, "Draco Malfoy", interrupt him. As the blonde boy  
stood stunned, the three boys try to stifle their laughter. "How..how you  
know?" Draco stammered out. "We are the Lost Boys, J, Sam and Neil.  
However, you could call us, Potter, Finnegan and Longbottom." J said as he  
point to the person respectively. Overwhelmed by his surprise, Draco is  
forced to sit down. The three boys' laughter rang out without any  
restriction at that.  
He looked at the three boys as they changed to the school robes. He  
couldn't believe that a scrawny, short boy, a plump, timid boy and a  
flirty, thin boy could grown to the 6'1 feet muscular boy with a striking  
looks as the three boys wear their hair in ponytail. The four then talk,  
even as he is surrounded with confusion, until they reach to Hogwarts. 


	2. chap 2

Disclaimer: none of the character is mine.  
  
Lost Boys  
Chap 2  
The school, at the very least, could be say to be very surprised when they  
saw Malfoy walking in the middle of three handsome-looking boys. In fact,  
Malfoy seem like a prince guarded by three capable bodyguards. However, the  
Gryffindors crests on the other three boy's robes dismiss the thought and  
enhance the rest curiosity of the whole matter. What could a Malfoy do with  
three 'weird' looking boys and a group of Gryffindors for that matter. It  
was a very rare moment, at least at that moment.  
Malfoy meanwhile is still dazed but somehow had foster a relationship with  
the three friends in that short time and earned himself a nicknamed, D. in  
the past few minutes, he had somehow rethought all his ideal and principles  
and decides to ask for Dumbledore's help to get away from his father and  
Voldermort's bloody clutch.  
They entered the hall and sit down at their place and when the rest know  
more about the three true identities, it was a shocking event. Who would  
not? I meant, changes in appearance is one thing but rivalry overlooked?  
Now that is another thing as the thuds to the floor for many proved. Even  
Dumbledore and Snape were startled out of their usual expressions  
especially when their Golden Boy wants to be resorted.  
No matter what the white-bearded professor had said and his two friends  
tactics to delay him, J stick to his decision and to the shock of all, is  
resorted to the Slytherin. This set the bush on fire and no end of fuss  
from both student and teacher. All of them thought that Harry had changed  
from the boy they had known in the past. However, it is dispel when Sam  
shout out, "Yo, J!" he snicker. "You going to listen to the sorting hat  
decision this time?" "Oh, shut up!" When query, Sam and Neil answered as  
they look with amusement at J who is trying to hide. By the time the feast  
ended, everyone had learned about J's stubbornness during the first years.  
Everyone look at the boy with a new prospective of view and a notch of  
respect thought not without doubt, a sense of mistrust.  
A somber and gloomy atmosphere surrounds the hall. Glances were at one time  
or another pass to the Lost Boys, which by now include the blonde Junior  
Malfoy. The tension in the air, however, seem to slide over J. This prove  
to be useful as it break the tension when playfully, J thrown a pie which  
land directly on Sam's face and splash onto Neil's. The two settle the  
score by throwing their own ammunitions. Those 'bullets', however, seem to  
have their own mind and landed on different targets than intended. These  
cause the explosion of mayhem, which gave out to a much more merry, if not  
chaotic scene.  
Dumbledore looked around the room to the people he think of as his own  
family. He always takes it as his responsibility to take part in their life  
in any manner as possible especially Severus and Harry or now known as J.  
They are like a son and grandson he never had. Looking at the drama  
enfolding in front of him, he sense that the year is going to be very  
interesting year indeed. 


End file.
